300 Years of Nothing, 1 Year of Happenings
by Katekyo1412
Summary: 300 years is a pretty long time for nothing to happen. Jack knew that much. A few months after being a Guardian, Jack could be counted as bored. Norse mythology can be rather boring too. But, even as the Guardian of Fun, there were some things that Jack had done in order to save something that was not 'fun'.


K here! Hope you enjoy reading this new story. I've just finished watching Rise of the Guardians. Being a big fan of HTTYD, I decided to try getting these two together. I mean, Jack Frost was born 300 years ago, and Vikings came around 300 years ago according to Hiccup. I believe it's a coincidence, but a coincidence I'll use nonetheless. I hope you enjoy the story!

HTTYD and ROTG do not belong me.

* * *

300 years.

300 years of creation. 300 years of loneliness.

300 years of not being able to be seen by anyone.

"300 years is a very long, long time for Jack Frost. So perhaps, most people think he's annoying, he's cold, he's mischievous, a lot of things. The cold winter was because of him. The cold hail was because of him. Sure, just a pest, just a normal spirit bringing joy and tricks to the world, like any normal trickster would do."

"You might think, hey, Jack Frost is pretty clingy for a spirit. He sticks to Berk for, like, 300 years, snows 9 months a year, and hails the other three. Hurray. Happy holidays, for all of us. But what you don't know is…is…"

"I don't know, the legend doesn't continue on." Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head, sighing. Toothless stared up at him, his big eyes boring straight into his. "Come on, I don't know already, Toothless! I..well, I don't write these things! Oh, alright already, bud!" Hiccup laughed as Toothless licked him, trying to smother him.

"Okay, okay, let's go for a ride, shall we? Just you and me, like the old days. Normal, happy fun. Oh, and perhaps we can try out the diving again, above the clouds. Don't look at me like that, it'll be fine. Let's go!" Hiccup beckoned his dragon out of the house, jumping onto the saddle, and the pair took off.

Unknown to Hiccup, though, there was someone watching him.

Toothless growled, and tried to turn, but Hiccup wouldn't let him. Annoyed, he swung his head, and his two ear-like- flaps hit Hiccup. "Ow! Toothless, are you trying to throw a temper? You were trying to fly into the mountain! Brr, it is pretty cold out here. Let's go already."

The said someone looked out of the cave, watching the dragon, before laughing. It was nice to see someone actually having fun. It was all about fun to him. The dragon knew he was here, but he couldn't risk being seen by a kid.

300 years, and he had yet to be believed in by the rest of his people. The ones who were the descendants of his creators, and yet, some didn't believe him. Yeah, sure, Thor, Loki, so many gods that _don't exist is being believed in_. And he, well… He could be seen, but not here, in this small island he called home.

A few months after being a Guardian, Jack Frost was bored.

Jack had chosen the small island that often waged wars against dragons as his hideout, since war was a serious darkness. He brought joy to the children and the families as well, but, occasionally, went overboard. Oops. A few stormy nights in the Great Hall? Blame that on Jack.

Jack had seen Hiccup being picked on many a times, but what could he do? The poor Viking child had to be subjected to many taunts and jokes, Jack couldn't bear to see that. So he followed him, wondering when the child would grow up, and be as good as them. He was scrawny, to be sure.

When he caught his first Night Fury, Jack had cheered with him. When the others didn't believe him, he made funny faces at them, and froze their doorstep. Not like Hiccup knew, but others were slipping and sliding around that morning. It wasn't snowing that day, thanks to the dragons, but he could make the floor slippery. Enough to send people sliding around in a frenzy. Hiccup was going to make everyone change around here, Jack knew.

When the boy's father left in disappointment, and anger, Jack stayed behind to comfort him. Not like the boy knew. When they were training, Jack watched, and cheered and booed at the others.

Vikings. No fun at all. Even the kids were all about killing dragons. Jack felt a slight repulse for them, but Hiccup was different. Even though he was just another Viking boy, after a few months with the Guardians, Jack had a pretty good talent for sniffing out the special ones. Hiccup had a different perspective, a different outlook. A different heart, unlike most Vikings.

Hiccup had found his captured Night Fury, and failed to kill him. Jack knew why, but stayed hiding in the trees. The dragon was easy to give up, seeing that he was trapped and all. What he didn't expect was that the dragon actually saw him. His eyes were full of fear and hope, hope that Jack would stop this boy. But Jack knew better. The boy released the dragon, and the dragon took its chances. Leaping onto the boy, he snarled, as if to kill him.

Jack got up and rubbed the dragon on the head. "He just saved you. Relax a little, he isn't food. He is way too scrawny." The Night Fury paused, hearing his words, before roaring out loud in the boy's face. Jack Frost laughed, and the dragon tried to fly, but fell. Jack knew that the dragon had thanked the boy grumpily but why didn't he fly? Jack flew after the dragon, curious.

The dragon had lost his tail, at least, half of it. Poor thing. Jack watched it try to climb out, only to land on the ground and not move from exhaustion. Jack sighed. Freezing the water as he walked over it, he scooped out a fish and tossed it to the Night Fury. The Night Fury gobbled it up, and snarled at the spirit. Yeah, sure, the dragon knew who he was, what he could do. The dragon respected him. Jack respected the dragons back. But, with this pup of a dragon, who said he couldn't have fun?

Making a snowball, he tossed it at the dragon. The snowball hit bullseye, and the dragon blinked, before jumping to his feet and charging at Jack, his eyes dilated and playful. Together, spirit and dragon played, with Jack trying to escape from being crushed underneath.

This continued for a few hours, and till the next day. The dragon finally got a chance to break away and continue his climb out. Jack watched him, knowing full well that sometimes, fun isn't enough to remove your worries. The boy came back again, that day. Carrying a fish. Trying to make friends, huh? Jack watched him from the shadows, chuckling at the dragon's reaction. He became a puppy when it came to fish!

Slowly, the boy managed to grow closer, and the dragon began to mimic the boy. Drawing an image of squiggles, the boy and the dragon had tried to draw each other. Not like Hiccup knew. From way up here, Jack could tell it was a badly drawn image of Hiccup reaching out to pet the Night Fury. Laughing, he watched over the pair as they tried to fly. Many a times, Jack flew with them, enjoying the view with them, occasionally using his magic to allow Hiccup to be more adventurous and happy.

Then, disaster struck. Jack knew he couldn't step in this time, when Astrid Hofferson found them. Oops. Jack stayed in the shadows, and Hiccup tried to convince Astrid that it was alright. As they flew around, Jack laughed at the show done by Toothless, the annoyance. Astrid was frightened beyond doubt, and she finally changed her mind. Hiccup was clearly irritated; who wouldn't be, in the face of a 'useless reptile', as quoted from Hiccup.

Jack watched on, Hiccup trying to prove himself, and being forced to kill dragons. He tried to change the other Viking's mind, and paid dearly for it. The chief was going to hunt down the Red Death. Jack hissed, before speeding up to the location and creating a mist around it. He didn't want to let Stoic hurt himself. But then, Vikings will be Vikings. Toothless was trapped and encaged, before being sent out to sea. Jack was horrified. His own magic couldn't save these poor men.

Disaster drew closer, and Jack watched from behind the scenes. Berk… losing its men and women in one go. As they blasted open the mountain, the large dragon appeared. The Red Death. Even as an immortal spirit, Jack felt terror, fear. A feeling he had not felt in a long, long time. Pitch was right, fear was everywhere.

Many people fell, and Jack felt each hit. He could not interfere with the human business, but he wanted to. The dragon was already trying to escape.

Then, the rescue team arrived. Armed with dragons, the children came and started to fight. Jack cheered and yelled for them, happy for the Berserkers. Hiccup was with them, and he tried to free Toothless. Meanwhile, the rest tried to distract and hit the dragon. Of course, with methods that made their own dragons dizzy. Jack placed a hand on his face when he saw a large boy on a dragon slamming his club against his shield.

Hiccup fell into the water, along with Toothless. Jack flew over, looking down. He couldn't go in, if he did, he would freeze up the entire ocean. Stoic jumped in, and Jack watched on. Hiccup was brought up, and Toothless flew out a second later. As Hiccup tried to leave, Jack flew away. He hoped Hiccup would be alright, but he could not stand to watch any longer.

It was nearing the end, by then, and Jack stopped when he saw the Red Death flying after Hiccup. The rest were cheering for him, and Jack did to. He had to stay, to support this little hiccup of the group. The dragon crashed soon after, and Jack saw Toothless and Hiccup falling. Oh no, he couldn't let that boy die! If he did, Vikings would go back to killing dragons! No, that was not suppose to happen!Moving in closer, he blew snow all over the fire they were about to crash in. Putting out the fire, Hiccup and Toothless lay there, unconscious.

Stoic came soon after, crying and weeping for his child. Seems like Toothless had something else on his mind, and Hiccup was revealed. Jack smiled, but spotted the missing leg. Uh, did his snow miss that? His leg was burnt through and through, and Hiccup had lost his left leg.

After that, Hiccup became a hero, and Jack was happy to leave it as that. He would be passed down as a legacy, a legend, soon to be forgotten, and soon to become a simple myth. Jack leaned against the wall of the cave, sliding down. 300 years, and nothing had made history so exciting. 300 years, and he was believed in, he could be seen, he was no longer lonely. 300 years, and Vikings finally made peace with the dragons. Funny how it all coincide together. Jack laughed, looking over. Hmm, how about a snow storm tomorrow? The younger kids would love those, though, the elder ones would be cooped up with their dragons! Jack laughed, before hearing a soft sound of metal meeting rock. He turned around, gripping his staff.

"Jack Frost? As in, the one and only Jack Frost? You're real?!"

Toothless gave a snort and had a look on his face. _Told ya that he would find out about you sooner or later._


End file.
